Teenager
by StormyNight108
Summary: [Short One-Shot] The one-word meme! Donnie's blamed for blowing something up again, Raph's ready to pummel someone, Mikey's supposedly pranking, and Leo's trying to enjoy an episode of Space Heroes. To top it all, the lights go out, and all chaos breaks lose.


_Usually, I won't get to these so fast. But I needed something chill to do while I'm in the midst of these finals ;)_

_Word: Teenager (Requested by EpicThunder101)_

* * *

Teenagers seem to have an unwritten rule in society today. When they're bored, they will find something to do. Then again, when you're a teenager who instead of taking AP Calculus, trained in _ninjitzu_ your whole life, you seem to grow a little more patience.

Still, they're only kids. Bored kids living in a sewer. Which is why when Leo heard Michelangelo's giggles from across the lair, he didn't think anything of it. More than likely, he was setting up a prank. Best not to get in the way of those, Leo knew from experience. Just let whoever it was set for walk into it and let Mikey clean up the mess. If it was set for him, there were ways to counter without getting covered in feathers, algae, or sewer water.

Instead, he let his attention focus on the television sitting in front of him as another Space Heroes episode flashed onscreen. Minutes passed by, and Mikey's giggles died away.

When the screen went dark, it took half a second to register that his show had just cut. At the best part, too. Why did it do that? When the rest of the lair lights diminished, he was plunged in ultimate darkness. Something splashed across the lair, and a small thud echoed across the pit. Only one name came to his mind, but before he could say it, Raph spoke first from the kitchen. "_Donatello, what did you blow up this time?_" The red clad ninja yelled, and Leo heard the swish of the kitchen curtain.

The lab door was already being yanked open when Donnie replied. "I didn't do anything that would trigger a blackout!" He claimed.

"It was Mikey." Leo cut in quietly, frustration clear in his voice. "I heard him messing around off to the side."

"Umm, I'm right here." Mikey said softly, approaching where they were all meeting up. Leo and Donnie bumped into each other, and they took a step back as their eyes attempted to adjust. Raph's hand found Leo's shoulder, and that's when their red clad brother stopped with the rest.

"What did you do?" Raph grumbled to his youngest brother.

"Nothing." Mikey claimed.

"Then what were you doing back…" Leo reached out towards Mikey's voice, only to touch soaked turtle skin. He physically paused. "…Why are you all wet?"

Mikey hesitated. "Well, I was making this awesome water-balloon throwing thing powered by someone tripping over a wire! And… when the power cut I accidentally fell into my own trap." He explained, a sound of defeat in his voice with the edge of a small giggle.

Leo heard Donnie give a small chuckle, but he frowned. "Then who cut the power?"

The four brothers fell deathly silent. Had they not, they wouldn't have heard the swift sound of a sword escaping its scabbard. All fell stiff and alert, their hands itching for the weapons that weren't on their bodies. They had put them down for the evening. Leo turned around, his hands clenching. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded, his voice carrying once across the lair walls.

The room hadn't yet adjusted in their eyes, so they wouldn't have seen the shadow barreling at them. The edge of a sword came deathly close to Leo's skin, and he had to dodge to the side just by the sound. His other brothers fell into action, each flipping around at ready to fight back at their attacker.

A quick motion and Raph was thrown into Donnie, both brothers rolling across the ground. Leo knew because he could hear their voices carrying to the side, with grunts as the floor thudded under them. Leo took a moment to listen, use what Master Splinter had taught him, and wait for the strike. When he felt it coming, he reached out and took the fist in his hand. Another strike came at the side, which he was unprepared for, and he ducked through.

What he was really unexpected for was the tons of water coming down on him. For half a second, he felt like he was drowning. Lost in black, icy liquid overtaking him. Though as he crumpled to the ground in the water, he felt the shadow's presence leave. A few seconds later, Donnie was crying out with the sound of rushing water following.

Suddenly, Raph's grunt echoed as the red clad ninja came full on towards the shadow. He was met with a counter, and he was tossed into the air with a small yell. And suddenly following, water rushed upwards to meet their brother. He landed against the ground with a wet splat, and Leo felt droplets splash onto his face.

Still soaked, Leo coughed up the small amounts of water he had swallowed and listened closely for any sign of another attack. Before one could come, dazzling light filled the lair, throwing the darkness away.

He looked up, finding Master Splinter and Michelangelo standing in the center of the three soaked bodies with smiles of victory. As Donnie and Raph lifted their gazes to their attackers, their jaws dropped. Mikey lifted his hand for a high-five, and Master Splinter awkwardly returned it.

"But… but…" Donnie mumbled.

Leo was struggling to his feet, still trying to figure out what the heck had just happened. "W-Was this some sort of training session, _sensei_?" He asked warily, shivering slightly.

His father laughed. "No."

"Then why…?" Raph asked, his eyes narrowed.

"We double-teamed you! You should have heard your screams; that was _priceless_!" Mikey fisted the air, a grin wide on his face. He turned to his father with a look of pride and excitement. "Dude, you gotta help me out with pranks more often!"

"Do not forget that this was _my _idea, my son." Their father grinned in return.

Raph looked about ready to pummel Mikey. Leo shivered. "But... that doesn't make any…"

"Never question the skills of the prank masters!" Mikey pointed, closing his eyes and lifting his chin.

Their father gave a small chuckle, his cane clacking against the ground as he stepped forward. "Do not forget my sons, you are not the only ones who know how to play pranks. I as well, was once a teenager."


End file.
